tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Hannah Kai
Hannah Kai (born 1990) is a controlled character in Tales from the Tuckerverse. An art student at Decker State College and a member of Phi Sigma Delta sorority, Hannah is currently the only Chinese member of the sorority and is roommates with Rose Mazza. In addition to studying Art Hannah is the Vice-President of the sorority. Biography Hannah is the youngest daughter of Richard and Doctor Lillian Kai and she was born and raised in Fairfax County, Virginia. Her older brother Richard Jr is a state's attorney for the Commonwealth of Virginia. Hannah's older sister is a social worker for Baltimore County, Maryland. Richard Sr is a retired public defender for Fairfax County while Lillian continues to work for a free clinic in downtown Arlington, Virginia. Hannah's mother is primarily of Chinese descent, though also possessing some Vietnamese blood, while her father has some Thai and Hmong while being primarily Chinese as well. For simplicity Hannah tends to identify as Chinese. Most of Hannah's closest friends all decided to go college locally. Hannah however wanted to get out of Northern Virginia so upon graduating from high school she applied and was accepted in Decker State College located in Malibu, California. There Hannah met Rose Mazza as the two were assigned to the same dorm room. The two got a long real well considering how different they were. Rose decided to pledge a sorority and Hannah followed seeing Rose was her first only friend so far. Once members of Phi Sigma Delta they were given rings which they both accepted happily. Thus giving Susie Kim full control over them both. While Rose was later given more freedom Hannah was controlled, which satisfied Rose immensely when she became aware of what was going on as she had a crush on her friend. When Nina Nichols became President Hannah was made Vice-President, replacing Phoebe Monroe. Personal Information * Current Age: 19 * Height: 5'2" * Weight: 112 lbs * Hair Color: Black * Eye Color: Dark Brown * Bra Size: 34B * Hypnosis Rating: Varies * Current Place of Residence: Malibu, US * Sexual Preference: Men * Favorite TV Show: Savior Residence See: Phi Sigma Delta Sorority House Relationships Family * Lillian Kai, Mother * Selina Chang, Aunt Sorority * Amber Prescott * Phoebe Monroe * Kelsey Wick * Susie Kim * Rose Mazza * Roxana Ruiz * Vanessa Marx * Angel Mathews * Kalania Scholvo * Nina Nichols * Elise Alexander * Brandy Graves * Umiko Pine * Mercela Brennan * Jasmine Alvarez * Lola Guzman * Chata De La Toro * Nance Peddleburg * Sandy Vanholt (Formerly) Friends * Jaki Newborn * Tami Tyler * Leslie Chun * Beatrice Weiner Appearances * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Sisterhood of the Ring * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Crazy Sunday * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Just Another Day * Tucker's Wand XXIII: Tucker's Nightmare * Tucker's Wand XXXII: Ring Around the Wand * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Freezing Up the House * Clockwork Crisis Part 3 * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Mother's Day * Tucker's Wand XXXIV: Friendly Reunion * The IT Files: Henry's Art Trivia * Hannah is based on Susan's real life best friend and physically based on actress/model Brenda Song. * She is from the part of Virginia where Susan really lives. Category:Characters Category:Controlled Characters Category:Tales from the Tuckerverse Category:Decker State College Category:Phi Sigma Delta